


With Me

by AstroNella



Series: Need You With Me [2]
Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroNella/pseuds/AstroNella
Summary: After the events of Need You, Rimmer and Lister spend time together on maintenance tasks.
Relationships: Dave Lister/Arnold Rimmer
Series: Need You With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Need You, but can be read as a standalone fic. 
> 
> References events in episode 12.6 Skipper.

In a way, it was like old times – pushing a trolley down the corridor, stopping every few metres or so to clean or tighten something. Though instead of the bickering that was a feature of their maintenance rounds before the accident, they walked on in near silence. Their fingers would often brush together, sometimes pushing the trolley together, sometimes walking along with fingers entwined, a mutual gaze and a shared smile between them. 

They made their way along the main corridor on the lower levels near the landing bay, checking on safety equipment, inspecting filters, lights, and safety systems. There wasn't a great deal of difficult or detailed work to be done, but there was plenty of swapping out of different sized screwdrivers and cleaning equipment at each little task. Therefore, few words were spoken that did not relate to the task in hand. 

Nearing the end of their run, they turned from the main corridor towards a side corridor where the maintenance equipment was kept. Their circular route meant they had missed the loose cover to the dry riser inlet on their way out on their rounds. Thankfully on this occasion it was nothing more serious than a door hinge which had come loose, and a lock that needed a drop of oil. Less than ten minutes later, Rimmer's screwdriver and Lister's oilcan had solved the problem, and while Rimmer tidied their equipment back into its rightful places on the trolley and moved off to the storage, Lister closed the cover door, smoothing it into perfect position with the sides of his hands. 

That's when Rimmer heard the yell. 

It was a short sharp cry of “Smeg!”, no different probably to the thousands of other times that word has passed Lister's lips. This time, it was accompanied by a leap backwards and Lister frantically sucking on the side of his left hand. 

Rimmer walked back. “What is it?”

“It's that! Look at it, how did it get broken like that?” 

“Listy, it's only a printed cover label. I don't think these units have been fully used, only tested. It's probably got brittle.”

“But I'm bleeding! Look.” Lister held up his hand. It was bleeding on the side of his hand below his little finger. 

“It won't last long. Keep doing that and it'll stop sooner.” Rimmer reached to the bottom shelf of the trolley for hand sanitiser and the first aid kit. Lister sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall, alternately sucking at the cut on his hand and inspecting it with a grimace. 

Rimmer sat down next to Lister and tore open an antiseptic wipe sachet. He carefully took Lister's injured hand and cleaned the wound. Lister sat silently, letting his breathing calm down, watching Rimmer minister to his injury. 

Rimmer pulled a small tube of antiseptic cream from the first aid kit, and squeezed a small dot at one end of the wound. He smoothed it down Lister's hand, sealing the wound. 

The cream was cold on Lister's skin and he suppressed a small shiver, tempered by Rimmer's gentle touch. Rimmer opened a small dressing pack and covered the wound, smoothing the adhesive across the palm and back of Lister's hand. Lister watched all of Rimmer's work in silence, looking up at his face from time to time, noting how Rimmer never took his eyes away from his injured hand except to find something in the first aid kit. 

Rimmer finished applying the dressing and tidied away the first aid kit. He looked Lister in the eyes. “How does that feel?”

Lister's hand had stopped throbbing and the dressing was easily the neatest thing he was wearing. “Yeah, good. Thanks Arn.”

Rimmer replaced the first aid kit on the trolley and stood up, holding a hand out to Lister to help him up. Lister didn't move. 

“You alright? I thought it was just your hand you hurt.”

“It was. It's just... come and sit down with me.” Lister shuffled slightly, indicating to Rimmer he should sit on the side of his good hand, which he did.

Lister took hold of Rimmer's hand and entwined their fingers tightly. “Thanks for fixing me up, Arn. I'd never have done such a good job on my own.”

“Glad I could help.” Rimmer smiled. “See how it is in a day or two, I'll look at it again then, put a fresh dressing on if it still needs one.”

Lister smiled back. He could feel a bubble of something in his chest. He inspected the dressing on his hand again. “Look at that, so smooth.”

“Listy, if I hadn't been here to do it, Kryten would have patched you up just fine. And if he hadn't been here, the Cat would've chosen something nice and colour-coordinated, so long as it didn't match his outfit better.”

Lister chuckled. “I know they would. I'm glad it was you, though. I'm glad we did all this together.” He indicated towards the trolley. “I know we haven't talked much, but it's nice just doing this stuff with you.”

“We could talk about something if you wanted to” Rimmer replied. “I thought you were keen to get this all finished so we could go back to our quarters.”

“I am. But this has been good, us working together.” Lister's voice grew softer and more faltering. “I like being with you, whatever we're doing. I want us to do this more, do this all the time.” he said, looking up at Rimmer.

“I like being with you too, Listy. We weren't spending enough time together before this. I'm glad we've had this time together, even if it is working rather than relaxing and enjoying each other's company.” Rimmer looked down and met his lover's gaze, noticing Lister had tears in his eyes. He dropped his hand from Lister's grip and put his arms around Lister, pulling him closer. 

Lister gave in to the hug, wrapping his arms around Rimmer as best he could. He sighed heavily, his head against Rimmer's collarbone. The sighing gave way to a sob as tears threatened to overwhelm him. 

“I need you here with me” Lister said, his voice almost a whisper, his breath hitching. “I need you to stay. I need to know you're staying with me.”

“I'm right here, Listy. I'm not going anywhere without you.”

“Promise me. Promise me you're not going anywhere.” 

“What?”

“Promise me you won't go. Please.”

“OK, I promise I'm not going anywhere. Where would I go, anyway?”

“Promise me you'll stay here with me, in this dimension.” Lister sniffed as the tears fell down his cheeks.

Rimmer felt a pang of guilt hit him. Was that what had been on Lister's mind recently? His brief sojourn skipping through alternate dimensions had not turned out well – or so he'd thought at the time. He didn't think anyone would miss him too much if he didn't return. Even though he and Lister were sleeping together by then, Rimmer had thought their new bedroom was simply somewhere to have sex which was more comfortable than the bunks. As it turned out, he didn't find the paradise alternate dimension he'd dreamed of – he'd found parts of it, but they all had their downsides. He figured he was better off in his own familiar dimension, despite its drawbacks. 

But here and now, Rimmer feared he'd underestimated the situation. He loved Lister, loved how their relationship made him feel so happy and confident, and had given him something he felt like living for every day. Despite all the effort he'd put into trying to advance his career, making his career the thing that defined him, it had never made him feel as good as loving Lister did. Maybe this was where he really belonged. Maybe this is what it feels like to belong somewhere - belonging with someone, he thought. He knew Lister loved him too, but maybe he hadn't realised the depth of Lister's feelings towards him until now. 

Part of him had to be sure. The notion was still somewhat absurd to him, he still couldn't quite let go of his affection-starved upbringing. 

“Listy, I'm sorry. I didn't realise how much you wanted me around. I'm staying in this dimension with you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. I understand that now.”

Lister whimpered, but didn't speak. 

“Listy, look at me.” Rimmer drew back a little from their embrace. Something flipped in the pit of his stomach as Lister looked up at him. Lister had the same look in his eyes that Rimmer recalled from that evening a couple of weeks back, the last day they did separate repair jobs. The time when he was sure he could see into Lister's soul. 

Rimmer hesitated. Was this really a good idea? He had to know. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out the first time. He swallowed and cleared his throat. 

“Are – are you in love with me?” 

The question had surprised Lister, but he had no hesitation with his answer. “Yeah”, he croaked, barely audible. “Yeah, I am”, he said more clearly, a smile slowly forming as more tears ran down his face. 

Rimmer smiled back, dizzy with happiness at Lister's reply. The only response he had was to kiss Lister, a kiss which was met hungrily and tenderly. They kissed over and over again, teeth and tongues clashing, tasting saliva and tears. 

“I love you, Listy”, Rimmer said when they finally broke apart for air. “The thing is, I'm still not used to someone loving me.”

“I'll help you make up for that. Help you forget the past. Our future is us, together.”

“I never thought I'd find someone to love, someone who would love me back. It feels like a dream.”

“It's true, Arn. I'm completely in love with you.”

“I know. Give me time, I'll get used to it, if you stick with me.”

“Always.”


End file.
